


谁在跟踪谁

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Super Star, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 设定：蝙蝠家都不是超英，Dick、Jason是明星，Bruce是Wayne影业的总裁。超家还是超英。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	谁在跟踪谁

1.

试问这段时间里，全世界最倒霉的人是谁？自然是大名鼎鼎的超人先生。很难想象，超人，AKA Clark Kent在这几天之内经历了前所未有的一连串倒霉事件——先是因为日常的救援任务又失去了一个月的全勤奖，其次是一个神秘的、极其年轻又极其古怪的上司空降星球日报，紧接着一大波经济衰退、失业浪潮也一并到来。而这位年轻气盛的老板采取了一个非常老套又非常合理的措施——裁员。

在看着许多熟悉的同事纷纷离去之后，Clark也免不得为自己的生活忧心忡忡。本身他的手头就并不宽裕，而自从他的克隆儿子搬到他的小公寓，还天天交上了一个神秘男朋友之后他的开销就更大了。总不能让自家孩子总让对方付钱吧，Clark默默流着泪多塞给Conner一些零花钱。

无论怎样，当他被叫到Perry的办公室的时候，他胆战心惊。但这个天天对他怒气冲冲的上级，反而这次开始和他唠家常。

“Kent，听说你儿子搬到你家了？你以前都没提起过你的儿子。”

Clark支支吾吾地点着头，他已经在办公室里面饱受女同事的八卦了。

“家里多了一个人开销也挺大的吧，你也知道公司效益并不好，许多同事离开了……”

Clark的心被提到了嗓子眼里，感觉Perry下一步就是递给他辞退书了。

然而，出乎他意料的是，Perry并没有这样干，然而和颜悦色地对他说道：“这样，Clark，你就调到娱乐版块吧，可以给你涨一倍的薪水。”

“唔，好……等等？！”Clark猛然抬起头，不可思议地瞪着Perry，“娱乐版块？”很好，他至少没有把涨薪水看作是重点，他还保有着超人的良知。

“是的，”Perry轻描淡写地说，“现在娱乐版块严重缺人，而且有一个大新闻需要跟踪，正需要你这样年轻力壮的人才。”他从抽屉里拿出一份文件，递给Clark。当Clark翻开那份薄薄的文件夹的时候，一个熟悉的名字眺入他的眼中。Bruce Wayne？他困惑地想，这不是现在好莱坞混得最风生水起的大导演，哥谭市最赫赫有名的花花公子吗？

他继续往下看去，越来越发觉不对劲——唔？Bruce Wayne与自家养子，也是Wayne影业最炙手可热的年轻演员Richard Dick Grayson有一腿？这……这可不是什么小绯闻了。

“总之，这可是新老板下发的目前最要紧的任务了。”Perry敛起了笑容，冷冰冰地盯着他。Clark明白这个表情代表着“不接受就走人”。

2.

在详细翻阅过一遍Bruce和Dick的资料之后，Clark意识到了形势的严峻。刚收养Dick的时候，Bruce还是个非常年轻的青年，而Dick也不过10岁上下。然而，他们形影不离，相伴出席各种酒会、公开场合。直到Wayne企业宣布正式进驻好莱坞，Dick作为最受瞩目的新生代演员出道，并且以一身绿鳞小短裤的形象出演超级英雄电影，成为了当时风靡全球的少年演员。

虽然Clark真的很想吐槽超级英雄不会在寒风凛冽的夜空中露着两条大长腿殴打罪犯，除非他是个氪星人，但他不可否认那部电影真的很火，他本人也令无数少男少女为之倾倒。然而当时Dick与同剧组的Barbara Gordon打得火热，而Bruce也一如既往地流连于花丛之中，没人介意他们之间的关系。虽然Dick有段时间离开Wayne影业单飞，自己建立工作室。但等到Bruce Wayne公开收养了第二个养子Jason Todd，Dick与他之间的关系又一次亲密了起来。

更重要的是，现在保持单身的Dick，被人悄悄目击到与神秘男性共同出入酒店，而有那么一两次，记者会拍到Bruce Wayne的专属座驾停在不远处。

联想到Bruce初次遇见Dick时，他还是个孩子。Clark胸膛中的正义感又一次燃烧了起来，决心要把这件事情查清楚。

3.

所以，这也是为什么Clark在寒风凛冽之中，拿着一个相机，躲在草丛中里看着乔装打扮了一番的Dick Grayson百般无聊地坐在一家清冷的餐厅里，搅动着一杯咖啡。经过整整一周的调查、跟踪、收集情报，Clark居然发觉自己如此有做一个狗仔的潜力！看看，他可是有超级听力、X视线、超级速度……Clark又深呼吸了一口气，强迫自己抛开那些不切实际的幻想。冷静，Kal，你可是超人。

这个时候，他注意到一个穿着黑色风衣、戴着棒球帽遮住自己脸的男人行色匆匆地钻进餐厅里。Clark不打算用X视线，但从身体轮廓上来看那的确是一个成年男人。当他走进来的时候，Dick明显眼睛一亮。

噢，看来他的确与这位神秘人士关系不一般。Clark注意到Dick摘下了口罩，露出了一个兴奋的、真诚的微笑，不同于他走红毯时或是面对粉丝的那种礼仪笑容。而他身边的人只是一屁股坐在了椅子上，用手撑着头听着Dick张开嘴，一张一合地说些什么。

该死，如果我用超级听力的话，就能听到他说些什么……Clark的内心在拼命挣扎着。

“该死，如果我把窃听器装上，就能听到他说些什么了。”

Clark忍不住赞同地点点头，但他意识到什么不对的时候猛然抬起头——在他专心致志地盯着Dick Grayson的时候，一个穿着一件黑色大衣、顶着滑稽的鸭舌帽，还戴着墨镜的人悄悄站在了他的身后。但这么近的距离之下Clark不用超级视力都能认出来，他居然就是Bruce Wayne！

“你……你？你不是……？”Clark结结巴巴涨红了脸，看看远处和Dick相聊甚欢的人又看看贴在他背后，快要骑到他背上的Bruce Wayne，没想到这位千万富豪、知名导演的墨镜一滑，露出一双湛蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“噢，你还真以为坐在那里和Dick约会的人是我？”Bruce带着一种混合着Brucie宝贝的调情和世人未见的犀利冷酷说着，用手傲慢地推了推墨镜。Clark一阵冷汗直流，缩起身子想要灰溜溜地溜走。然而，他却被一只手死死地钳在了原地，以人类的标准来说，真的很痛。

“既然都跟踪我的养子到这里了，”Bruce墨镜下的眉毛一抬，整个人散发出令人毛骨悚然的恐怖气息，“何不留下来看完全程，超人先生？”

完蛋了，Clark几乎是双腿一软，瘫坐在了地上。这可是他活了几十年以来，最倒霉的一个月了。

4.

Clark心惊胆战地蜷缩着身体，将自己辛辛苦苦提早赶来占领的“观测点”让给了Wayne先生。很稀奇的是，Bruce并没有继续理他，而是神情肃穆地架着望远镜、认认真真地监视着对面的一举一动。他其实很想溜走，但能第一次见面的时候就叫他“超人先生”的人实在是仅此一人，Clark只好蹲在旁边，努力将自己的存在感降到最低，但也不敢轻易离开。

然而，Bruce只是无可奈何地放下了望远镜，一脸郁闷地又把头缩了回来。这个时候Clark才意识到一个问题，如果对面的那个人不是Bruce Wayne的话，会是谁呢？

“超人，”这时候哥谭宝贝的嗓音响了起来，他扭过头，撇了撇嘴不这么情愿地说，“你来听听，他们都说了些什么？”

“这……这怎么可以？这是侵犯隐私……”“噢？你当狗仔，跟踪Dick就不算侵犯隐私了？”Bruce冷冰冰地瞥了他一眼，一口把他怼得哑口无言。转瞬间，他把氪星人一把拽到了自己身边，两个大男人于是便这样挤在这个狭小的草丛里了。Clark惊魂未定地被Bruce死死摁着一边的肩膀，被迫抬起头向上一看。这个时候，他不用超级视力也能看到，Dick对面的男人已经摘下了棒球帽，放任一头蓬乱的黑发四处翘起。而Dick用无比珍视的眼神温柔地注视着对方，纵容对方向着自己的方向微微倾斜，代表着一种信赖。两个人之间的气氛就如同最普通的情侣一样，但又没那么腻味。

而在这时，这个人微微侧过来的脸和鼻梁也被Clark清晰地看到了——“唔？Jason Todd？”Clark皱起眉，不由自主地嘀咕着。而他没注意到的时候Bruce的脸已经差不多贴到他的耳朵旁边了。“对，那是我的二儿子。”Bruce说这话的语气几乎像是翻个白眼，“我的大儿子最新的‘对象’是我的二儿子。”

“唔……这实在是……”Clark不自觉地涨红了脸，不知道是因为听到了Wayne家这出离奇的闹剧还是Bruce的脸实在贴得离自己太近了。实话说，出身名门的Bruce Wayne不仅仅是因为他浪迹天涯的作风才能位列八卦杂志头条的，而且他还拥有着英俊迷人的脸庞。在他年轻的时候，哥谭宝贝Brucie曾经身着一身价值不菲的西装，成为社交场上最耀眼的宠儿。而步入中年，Bruce也依然不减当年的风采，反而多了几分儒雅和老成，颇有几分雅痞大叔的风范。他那双夺人眼球的蓝眼睛在长睫毛的衬托下摄人心魄，总是带着一种上流社会的肆意和放纵。但现在，这双眼睛塞满了一个父亲对孩子的担忧，还有……对付超人的耍赖？当Bruce意识到自己被Clark目不转睛地盯着的时候，非但没有流露出一丁点调笑之情，反而怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼。

Clark缩回眼神，耳畔却红了半边，毕竟现在另一个人贴得他如此之近，以至于呼吸都喷在了他的后颈上。

“超人先生，”Bruce满不客气地说，“我很清楚你有超级听力，现在是时候用了。”

“Wayne先生，我真的很理解你担心孩子们的心情，”Clark无奈地摊了摊手，“但这实在是……”

“噢，那我现在用我的推特直接发布一条，星球日报的记者Clark Kent就是超人，因为他被我抓到用X视线偷窥我换衣服，怎么样？”

Clark内心欲哭无泪地尖叫了一声，但大脑又不可避免地幻想起Brucie宝贝慵懒地拿出一套黑色丝绸睡衣，脱下身上的西装的样子……冷静，Kal。Clark猛烈地摇晃着头，想让自己清醒一点，但此刻由于他内心的慌乱，超级听力的确开始起作用了。

Bruce意识到Clark的表情慢慢平和了下来：“怎么，他们在说些什么？”Clark抬起头踌躇地皱了皱眉，最终还是点点头。好吧，看来Wayne家的两兄弟的确在聊……他们父亲的事情。根据他收集到的线索，Jason在16岁的时候离家出走，从此消失在大众的视野之中。有人曾经推断同时期出现的地下摇滚乐队“法外者”就是Jason组织的，而它的领队“红头罩”就是Jason本人。

“Jay，我还是希望你能放下以前的事情，”Dick紧紧捏着Jason的手，忧心忡忡地说，“不仅因为你始终都会是这个家的一份子，而且也是为了你自己。”

Jason摇了摇头，从背影很难看出他的表情，但他却给人一种寂寥的感伤，“不，Dickie，很多事情发生了就无法改变了……Bruce……我和他的理念始终无法相融。”

Clark如实地告诉了Bruce，而后者立刻垂下了头，沉默不语。

“Jay，我明白他对你有亏欠，有伤害，”Dick忍不住握住了Jason的双手，有些激动地说道，“但他同样也曾是个没有父母陪伴的孩子，他也会犯错。当初我单飞的时候，也和你一样的感受，但更重要的是你自己以后要过得更好。”接着他笑了，“你现在有法外者，有朋友，还有……我。”

Jason抬起头，罕见地浅浅地笑了起来。与他有着相同经历的Dick一直都是那个可以平等对待他、与他共情的人。他们曾经获得了认可，现在又离开，却找到了方向。与Dick相处起来可能比与Tim、Damian都吵架的次数多，但Dick才是那个和他有着类似的感受，又走出阴影，还有能力照顾好一支团队的人。这可能也是他为什么最终会对Dick敞开心扉，甚至是爱上他的原因。

Bruce抬起头，伤感地望着Clark。但氪星人湛蓝的眼睛里却也带着忧虑。他不忍心将刚才的事情都如实说给Bruce听，他也知道那些陈年旧事——Bruce 8岁便失去了父母。他虽然是个丧失了故乡的氪星人，但很幸运他有一对非常好的养父母，可以把他教育成一个好人。Bruce也是一个好人，但他显然不太会处理与孩子之间的关系。

而这时候，Bruce仍然紧紧盯着他，期待他继续告诉他Dick和Jason讲了些什么。Clark犹豫起来，他觉得这会再次刺痛Bruce的心。庆幸的是，Dick和Jason又一次开始闲聊起来，你一言我一语地讲着家里的事情了。

Clark忍不住笑了起来，Bruce抬起眉毛，困惑地盯着他：“你在笑什么？”

“Dick说你上次向自己下厨，结果把厨房炸了。”

Bruce嘴巴紧紧闭着，一脸苦闷地说：“还真不能让你去偷听他们的对话。”

“Jason也吐槽你是个真正的公子哥，不会做饭。”

Bruce抬起了眉毛，听到这句话明显表情亮了起来。他撇撇嘴，装着满不在乎其地说：“我不明白我为什么必须要会做饭。”

“噢，这话说起来还真像是个公子哥。”Clark笑了起来。Bruce摘下墨镜，露出一个Brucie宝贝的充满魅力的笑：“我本来就是。”

然而这下，Bruce的脸真的完全暴露在Clark的面前了——他英俊、堪比电影明星帅气的脸庞。Clark可以说，他在生活中从没见过这么好看的男人，而这一刻这位五官精致的英俊人士穿着一身用作伪装的衣服，与他之间的距离不到十厘米，还充满了温馨、暧昧的气息。Clark的笑容一下子僵住了，不由自主地对上了Bruce的蓝眼睛，看着这个久违地在他身边放松下来的男人，心里不禁涌起一股热流。

“所以，他们现在还在说些什么？”Bruce轻松地问着，而Clark凝神听了听：“他们在说Tim……噢，你的三儿子？”

“对，”Bruce眨了眨眼睛，“他感觉生活得最悠闲了，好像交了个男朋友吧……我需要担心吗？”

想到Bruce不怎么令人接受的控制欲，Clark赶忙说：“千万别担心！不，我是说……Wayne先生你可以不用做这种事情，可以直接一点。我也有一个儿子，也最近交了男朋友……”

Bruce认真地听着，而Clark也美滋滋地给他讲着Conner的故事。好孩子，总算是帮了父亲一把——然而，Clark的表情却突然不对劲了，Bruce抬起眉毛：“怎么了？”

“他们发现我们了！”Clark倒吸了一口凉气，直起身子刚好看到两个面色阴沉的人气势汹汹地往这边走。Clark本想赶快开溜，结果没想到被一双手紧紧抓住了衣领，一把推到在草坪上面。还没等他反应过来，一双薄唇就紧紧地贴在了他的嘴唇上，对方的双手也捧住了他的脸颊。

他惊讶地不敢闭上眼睛，但Bruce的睫毛离他如此之近，他几乎能清晰地感受到他喷在自己鼻梁上的热气。Bruce眨着眼睛，直到Clark也慢慢地阖上眼睛，轻启嘴唇与对方唇齿相融。

“噢……操。”Jason的声音从他们的身体上方传来，Clark感觉到Bruce猛然从他的嘴唇上离开，但依然盘腿跨坐在……他的腰上。Clark看着目瞪口呆的Dick和Jason，脸全都涨红了。然而Bruce却做了一个假得不能再假的惊讶表情：“Jason、Dick？”他装作吃惊地大吼着，“你们怎么在这？”

“不，是你们怎么在……这？”Jason连质问的语气都问不出来了，抓到自己老爹和别人打野战可真的太尴尬了。

“我在约会，”Bruce语气轻快地说，“怎么了……你们跟踪我？”

“不！这实在是太假了吧，Bruce！”Dick忍不住大吼起来，“是你在跟踪我们，别以为你临时找个人我们就看不出来……”然而这时候，摸着下巴的Jason却犹犹豫豫地拉住了他：“Dick，他有可能说的是真的……”

Dick困惑地瞪大了眼睛，而Jason指了指被打掉了眼镜的小记者：“这个人不他妈是超人吗……”Dick这才意识到Bruce身下的人是谁，倒吸了一口凉气：“噢，对！我操，Bruce……你真的泡到超人了？你收集这么多他的照片、资料，还赞助我买超人周边居然是为了这个……”

Clark一脸懵逼地看着这一系列乱七八糟的发展，而Bruce只是很傲慢地眯起眼睛：“所以，你们在这里做些什么？”

Dick和Jason互相交换了一个眼神，无可奈何地耸耸肩转身离去。临走的时候Clark能瞥到Dick欲哭无泪的动作，而Jason则是冲他坏笑了一下。

“好啦，Dickie，”Jason安慰着目击自己的偶像和养父搞在一起的人，“至少这证明我们还不止有苦大仇深的豪门恩怨，还像个正常人一样抓马。这才是真正的生活嘛！”

而另一边，Clark颇感遗憾地看着Bruce翻了个白眼，慢吞吞地从他身上坐了起来。这样充满闹剧的一天过去，他甚至不知道什么时候能再见到这样一个坦诚、真实的Bruce Wayne了。Clark轻轻叹了口气，坐在草坪上看着Bruce整理着衣服。但这时候，他冷冰冰地转过了身子，抬起眉毛打量着自己。

“Dick刚才说的话并不是假话。”Bruce突然蹦出了这样一句话，让Clark愣住了。

“这个周日我在Wayne大厦，有空。”他嘴角翘起一个微笑，“如果你以Clark Kent的身份来，你可以在楼下说你预约了我的采访。”接着，他以足够暧昧的眼神对上了Clark的双眼，“如果你以超人的身份来，你可以敲我的窗户。”

Clark呼吸急促、脸颊泛红，他挠着后颈害羞地站在原地的时候，Bruce已经姗姗离去。但这个周日，注定是个充实又愉快的日子了。

5.

顺口一提，在Clark出征当狗仔的这一天里，一个黑色的身影悄悄飞到了星球日报最顶层的办公室窗外。这里面，星球日报的新老板Tim Drake刚刚结束了与股东的会议，正轻松地整理着文件。

“Conner？”Tim眼睛一亮，给超级小子开了窗让自己的男朋友飞了进来。许久未见的情侣甜蜜地依偎了一会，随后双双坐在了办公室的沙发上面。

虽然佳人在怀，但Conner依然有点忧心忡忡。他搂着Tim，还是忍不住将他拉开，问：“我还是很惊讶你居然会当Clark的老板……”

“这也是Wayne集团业务拓展的一个环节，”Tim对着他微笑着说，“放心，他不知道是我。”当然，Tim不会告诉他这也方便他给Clark多加点薪水，还让他不要因为超人的活动就丢了工作。

Conner迷糊地点点头，但又不好说些什么。不过Tim的最后一句话还是提醒了他：“我说，Timmy……”他双手握在一起，“你说我要不要公开？我是说……双方的家庭一起出来吃个饭？”

罕见的是，Tim点点头：“没问题。”这个态度和他以往的可来了个一百八十度的大转弯，Conner抬起眉毛，Tim以往总是以Bruce不会和别人坦诚相处，特别是对付不了Clark这种人而拒绝。看到Conner困惑的表情，Tim笑了：“没关系呀，Conner，我自然是已经安排了Bruce和Clark来一次小小的‘偶遇’，相信他们坦诚地接触过之后，肯定能好好相处的。”

“你真是太聪明了，宝贝。”Conner虽然不太清楚发生了什么，但还是再次亲了亲Tim的前额。当然，他们都不知道的是，这次家庭聚会会变成Bruce和Clark闪瞎他们两人的约会。


End file.
